narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tsuchigumo Chief
Hotaru's Uncle What proof is there that he is Hotaru's uncle? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :When he locks her in the house place, and she meets up with the four shinobi who are after the jutsu scroll (sorry i cant remember their names) she is calling for her uncle to open the door. there may be other times but thats al i can remember.Shelldone (talk) 09:12, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::That says nothing, it is very normal to call a middle-aged man you know well uncle in Japan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::i laughed. what proof do you need? a databook? jesus.Shelldone (talk) 09:35, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::How about him actually being called her uncle? For instance by someone referring to him as "your uncle" to Hotaru, or referring to Hotaru as his niece. ::::The fact that he is credited as doesn't help things. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:55, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::sighhh. Well, seeing as how she referred to him as uncle multiple times, one would think that he is in fact her uncle. The first thing she said to him when she arrived was uncle. Okay you asked for proof and that is plain and simple. can it be put any simpler for you? Shelldone (talk) 11:30, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Let me put this simple for you. If we were to take that as proof, we should consider Naruto to be Tsunade's grandson, the Sannin to be the Third Hokage's grandchildren, Konohamaru to be Naruto's younger brother, Naruto to be Shizune's younger brother, Hinata to be Neji's younger sister... I could go on, but I think I made my point. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:55, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :uhhh. that makes no sense at all im sorry. Do you realize what you are trying to defend? Naruto is minato's son, shizune is dans niece, and you can ASSUME that dan and minato are brothers but its up to you. :Jiraiya orochimaru, and tsunade are not siblings. Minato's last name isnt sarutobi. konahamaru's last name is. Hinata is hiashis daughter and neji is hizashi's son. All these are already confirmed so for you to list them is ridiculous. you are just going to ridiculous lengths. Now wouldnt it make sense to you that hotaru is the chief's daughter if she called him that twice or more? En no Gyōja was the previous leader, wouldnt it make sense for the leadership to be carried in the family? and this isnt assuming since she has called him uncle. naruto calls tsunade granny because of her old age, im sure youre aware of that. hinata called neji brother because of his role in her life. Calling someone uncle in japan is alot more uncommon.Shelldone (talk) 12:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Naruto calls Tsunade grandmother, the Sannin have all called the Third Hokage grandfather, Konohamaru calls Naruto big brother, Naruto calls Shizune big sister, Hinata calls Neji big brother. The list goes on and on. ::The point I'm trying to make is that in Japanese, calling someone uncle, or big sister, or grandfather isn't per definition a sign that you are related to them. Hotaru calling the Tsuchigumo leader uncle does not per definition mean she is his niece. She could call every middle-aged man uncle. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::You have to quit assuming this kind of stuff. This is not the same case as what you listed. I thought wikias took info from facts and not assumptions. Okay well the fact is that she called him uncle twice. On the plus side it makes sense to go along with it. You can feel free to change it if you are magically correct. But we would need more information for that. And we already have enough information to state hes her uncle. Maybe there will be more proof.Shelldone (talk) 00:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::No. Simant (talk) 00:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::no what? please elaborateShelldone (talk) 00:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to agree with Suki on this one. Just because Hotaru called him "uncle" doesn't mean that he is her uncle. And about Naruto calling Tsunade baa-chan is also another factor. Almost every time the two meet, Naruto calls Tsunade baa-chan or grandma. Tsunade doesn't have a last name and she seems to care for Naruto a lot. Who knows, she could very well be Naruto's grandma. But the point is, we should credit him as the Tsuchigumo Chief, not Hotaru's uncle. --Kracel (talk) 17:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Needing a Picture http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hotaru's_uncle.JPG I uploaded this picture but i tried everything and i can't put it if you put it it will be nice :) --Petar93 (talk) 09:37, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Did you click on the edit link at the top of the infobox and then type the name of the image into the image field? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok So i added the picture but when i typed Hotaru's uncle and the picture is not shown ? why ?